Don't Leave Me
by dirtymind1001
Summary: "I hate you, Austin Moon!" / "You and I both know that isn't true. You just hate what is going to happen." / "Why are you leaving me?" AUSLLY one-shot; steamy shower sex! Rated M!


"I hate you, Austin Moon!" Ally Dawson cried as she rushed out of Sonic Boom, running as quickly as she could in her three inch heels to her house, which was only three blocks away.

She quickly unlocked the house, entering the empty building – her dad was away at a convention – and running upstairs to her bedroom. She threw her purse, jacket, and shoes on her bed before rushing into the bathroom, closing the door after her and sliding down the back of the door until she was on the floor, sobbing.

After crying for about 10 minutes, Ally got up and dabbed at her face with a tissue before reaching into her shower and turning on the water. She stripped out of her clothes, knowing that a long, hot shower always helps her think. Climbing in, she let the hot water wash over her, seemingly cleansing her of all the problems in her life. Ally closed her eyes and ran her hands through her soaking hair, smoothing it out before she leaned back against the wall of the shower, resting for a moment. She turned around so her forehead was against the cool tiles and sighed, a single tear dripping down her face. "Austin."

Ally stood there for a few more moments, allowing the water to cleanse her back as she sobbed against the tiles. She finally took a deep breath, composing herself.

"You and I both know that isn't true." A familiar, deep, husky voice broke her thoughts, and Ally immediately whirled around to see her boyfriend, Austin Moon, standing in the shower with her.

"Austin!" She gasped, "How-?"

The corners of Austin's mouth tilted up, "The front door was unlocked." She explained, "And I heard the water running."

Ally sighed and shook her head.

Austin looked Ally straight in the eyes, repeating his earlier comment. "You and I both know that you don't hate me. You just hate what is going to happen."

Ally blinked back more tears and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Why?" She finally squeaked out, "Why do you have to go on tour? Why do you have to go alone? Why did you wait until now to tell me? Why are-" The words just flowed out of Ally's mouth, but she suddenly stopped short. There was a pregnant pause, and then Ally continued in a soft voice, looking down at the floor, "Why are you leaving me?"

There was silence in the shower for a long moment, and Ally finally gathered the strength to lift her head, looking into Austin's deep brown eyes that seemed to be boring a hole into her soul. Their eyes locked for a moment, and they seemed to be having a silent conversation.

_I love you so much, and I would never leave you._

_Then why are you?_

_It wasn't my choice. Jimmy said you'd be a distraction._

_Tell Jimmy he's wrong._

_But Ally, he could fire me!_

_Well, then I guess we both know that you care more about your career than you do about me._

Suddenly, Austin looked deep into Ally's eyes and snapped. He stepped forward and pressed his body to hers in every way possible. Their lips collided, and the next few minutes were just a rushed flurry of hands flying, mouths clashing, and bodies rubbing against each other in the most delicious way possible.

Austin kissed Ally deeply, and Ally gasped into his mouth as he lined his hard member up with her center, fiercely thrusting into her, filling her completely.

"Ohhhhh, god," both of them moaned breathlessly. Austin lifted Ally up so she was pressed between his chest and the tile walls, thrusting into her repeatedly in a pattern that was familiar to both of them. But unlike their normal sex, which is soft and sweet, this is hurried, lustful, passionate, and rough. And they are both enjoying it immensely.

Austin snapped his hips repeatedly into Ally, hitting her back wall with the tip of his penis every time and causing her to gasp with every thrust. Her head fell back against the wall of the shower as her hands flew to Austin's arms, digging her nails into his flesh hard enough to draw blood. Ally's mouth opened and she let out a silent scream as her inner walls constricted around him and she fell over the edge. She collapsed in Austin's arms, falling forward into his chest.

Austin pumped into Ally a few more times before releasing inside of her, spinning them around so Austin's back was pressed against the wall as he held Ally in his arms and slowly sank to the floor of the shower.

"That was…" Ally trailed off breathlessly.

"Amazing." Austin finished.

Ally snuggled into Austin's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Please don't leave. Even if it is temporary, I couldn't live without you for three months." She whispered.

Austin smiled into Ally's hair as he lifted her up again and, turning off the water in the shower. They got out and dried off, both getting dressed again in silence.

Finally, Austin spoke: "I have to go on this tour, Ally." He said, "But I promise, you'll be coming with me. I'll work it out with Jimmy."

Ally smiled as she pulled her top over her head. "Thanks, Austin." She said.

Austin smirked, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left my girlfriend for three months?" He asked, and then grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the bathroom.

"C'mon. Let's go talk to Jimmy."

**Ok ya'll, that's it! I won't be updating this story; it was just a one-shot. But I hope you enjoyed it! Once again, I was procrastinating on homework, and I have been in love with angsty fics recently, so I thought I'd write this. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
